Today wireless communication devices, especially mobile communication devices are used in different telecommunications networks operated by different network operators. Those telecommunications networks are normally operated in different technology standards like GSM (GSM: Global System for Mobile Communications, also referred to as 2G), UMTS (UMTS: Universal Mobile Telecommunications standard, also referred to as 3G) and/or LTE (LTE: Long Term Evolution, also referred to as 4G). Beyond these networks the devices normally are also operated in WLANs (WLAN: Wireless Local Area Network) or communicate via Bluetooth. Further such antennas are used for GPS-devices (GPS: Global Positioning System) and/or GNSS-devices (GNSS: Global Navigation Satellite System). Furthermore these networks are normally operated in numerous different frequency bands or frequencies, which in addition can differ for certain geographical regions, for example in Europe or the United States. Therefore it is necessary to equip wireless communication devices, especially mobile communication devices with appropriate antennas or antenna systems.
A wireless communication device, especially a mobile communication device like a mobile phone, usually comprises an antenna or antenna system capable for sending and/or receiving electromagnetic signals within a specific frequency range or bandwidth. The frequency bandwidth is dependent on the physical characteristics of the antenna itself, for example length, height, form or size. For operating in different frequency bands of telecommunications networks an antenna itself normally has to be big to cover up different frequency bandwidths. Consequently, such an antenna is physically too big for a normally sized mobile device of today. A user with a device fitted for an antenna performance in certain frequency bands for one region, like for example the United States, will experience a decline in antenna performance when travelling in Europe because the telecommunications networks are operated in different frequency bands.
Furthermore the antenna performance and/or the antenna characteristics are adversely affected and/or influenced by surrounding or environmental factors such as objects, like a wall or a table, or by the user of a mobile device himself, for example with his head and/or hand, for example in a so called talk mode or browsing mode.
Normally manufacturers of antennas and/or mobile devices try to overcome the challenges of different frequency scenarios in telecommunications networks by using different antenna set ups and/or types within the mobile devices for different regions. This is causing additional costs for the productions, logistics and also approval procedures.